


A Thing of Beauty

by Applepie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tina is the best friend, Tina logic is best logic, Tina possibly ships Gavin/Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: In which Gavin Reed is mean to Connor, and Tina gives bad advice. Well, “bad” is subjective.





	A Thing of Beauty

 

Connor's head was downcast as he shuffled out of the precinct breakroom with Anderson's coffee in his hand. Gavin took a swing of his own brew in triumph, smirk on his lips.

Tina sighed as Gavin slipped into the seat beside her. "Don't be so mean to him," she said, eyes following Connor's pitiful form.

That earned her a scowl. "' _Him'_ ," Gavin repeated testily. "Great, now you're using them too. It's just a fucking piece of plastic. An object."

"Yeah?" The woman patted his shoulder with fond affection. "Says the guy who calls his car a her."

"Shut up, Tina. She's my baby." In the day and age where autonomous cars were the norm, Gavin's 2027 Ford Desire was a rarity. It had been the first car he'd bought for himself and there was no way he would trade her for any of the crap they manufactured these days. "You're just jealous she's a beauty."

Tina laughed and wagged an eyebrow. "Uh huh. And you know what else is a beauty? That ass," she said, nodding pointedly at Connor beyond the open breakroom walls.

Gavin choked on his coffee.

"So, in conclusion," Tina said, as though it was a reasonable leap of logic, "be nice to Connor and call him a him because his ass is a true thing of beauty in this drab world of ours."

"That is the worst argument ever," Gavin grimaced.

"And yet I'm not hearing a denial from you," she teased.

Gavin groaned into his hands and shoved her out of her seat.

Tina snickered, grabbing her coffee. "Alright, I know when I'm not wanted. But remember, Gavin, as your best friend, I only want what's best for you." She winked. "So do it for his ass's sake... and while you're at it, do it for his ass!" She shot him a thumbs up before scrambling out of the room.

Gavin threw his empty cup after her.

He hated his life and everyone in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night to type this because I couldn't get the 'do it for his ass' line out of my head…
> 
> Tina is the best best friend.


End file.
